50 Shades of Orange
by mimic shalle
Summary: AU. HIATUS. Thinking about it now, it shouldn't have surprised Kai that in the end it was Tala Ivanov who swept him off his feet and saved him in every sense of the word. Traffic cone orange blazers, word vomits and all. :: "All right," I said, calm. "One order of Go-Fuck-Yourself coming right up. Would you like a toy to go with that? It'll only cost a dollar and fifty."
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** For Kai, life at present revolved around three things: buying that $2000 mythic book at Wong's Antique, try and somehow bullshit his way into passing his Law subjects, and not clue in his grandfather, Senior Chief Justice of Bay City, of both.

Life, however, had other ideas when it threw a 'Tala Something-ov' in his way. Complete with a flashy Lamborghini, traffic cone orange blazer and the worst type of word vomit he have ever had the displeasure of receiving.

 _"All right," I said, calm. "One order of Go-Fuck-Yourself coming right up. Would you like a toy to go with that? It'll only cost a dollar and fifty."_

 ** _Notice 6/11/2015 - general outline, done._  
**

* * *

 **50 Shades of Orange**

 **1 of 14**

"Thank you, have a nice day."

The customer took the bag from my outstretched hand without word and sped off back to the street, the blue sedan he was driving splashing water along its way. Thunder clapped from afar while drops of rain pellet down on the roof like rocks. I glanced up at the wall clock, one of WcDonald's arms was pointing at about three-fourths passed 3 and the other directly at 55. Only 35 minutes before my shift was over and the sky outside the window could still rival asphalt, never mind the clouds still looking fat and heavy like Tyson back then in middle school. I slid the window pane close, shaking my head. Looks like I'd be taking an extra shower on my way to the train station.

I could always get a cab...

Then, of course, the copy of the few first editions ever printed for _Vermiculo Avis_ behind _Wong's Antiques_ ' display window reminded me why I was taking another part time job in the first place. _Dzed_ would surely tan my ass if he ever found out that I spent, would be spending, two grand for a book that was older than him, wasn't even remotely connected to Law and wasn't, at the very least, written in Russian, Japanese or English.

In my defense, I can read Latin.

To an extent.

Besides, I'll be using my own hard earned money so there was nothing to be mad about...

Right?

A car drove into my small screen that had my brows knitting down. Just when you were in the middle of pathetically justifying spending your way too limited financial resources on something you don't need but really, _really_ wanted Life would bitch slap you with a sports car.

It was a flat, low white thing that was all sleek curves and sharp edges. Even with the splashes of mud decorating its side it still managed to give the impression of coming straight out of a luxury car catalogue. It was something that definitely didn't belong in Bay City's downtown street, much less a cheap fast food's drive thru.

Of course, Life thought that wasn't enough. Following the white car was a gun metal gray SUV that was all square edges complete with monstrous wheels and full tinted windows.

Whatever. Some people had too much money to burn and some don't and both drivers were still customers waiting for me to take their order.

I pressed the com button and recited Hiro's SOP for greeting customers with all the enthusiasm of a brick wall. "Good afternoon, welcome to WcDonalds. May I take your order?"

One... two... a couple of more seconds passed and there was only the angry staccato of rain falling outside feeding through the com. _Tch_. "May I take your order?" I repeated, training my eyes on the screen.

Still nothing, the first driver didn't even pull down his tinted window. After a few frustrating moments the car slowly moved forward to _my_ window and literally stopped, engine and all, the mini truck at the back following suit. What the hell?

The white car's door swivelled _upwards_ and the driver stepped out with all the airs of a ham celebrity, casually sweeping the locks of red hair that escaped his wolf tail back with a hand before tapping the black bluetooth earpiece hooked onto his ear just for effects. Right then and there, I wished we didn't have a covered drive thru. It would be immensely satisfying just to see the idiot along with his obnoxiously orange blazer get soaked to the bones. My window stayed closed even when he approached me with easy, long strides. I glanced behind, checking if there was someone there I could call for backup in case things go ugly. Sports car or no, you just didn't know people nowadays.

The man looked at me through the glass and lightly knocked on it. I stared at him, suspicious. He offered a close mouthed smile, ice blue eyes bright. The gesture reminded me of Daichi's mug whenever the monkey had something stupid in mind. I glanced behind again and this time saw Hiro lifting his brows at me in question. My mouth pulled into a frown and against my better judgement slowly slid the window open. "Yes?"

His smile turned into a sheepish grin that showed straight rows of pearly whites that would make a Kolgate model envious.

"Hey, yeah, so I'm Tala."

I blinked slowly at him while my mind permanently labelled him as an idiot. "Hello."

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "Hello, too."

I didn't offer any more prompting and watched him struggle about in the dead air between us. He then slanted a glare towards the dark car behind his and muttered something under his breath. The wind chose that moment to sweep through the covered driveway, bringing no small amount of rain and successfully spraying him with what could amount to as a full bucket of water. The swearing ensued quickly afterwards was loud, colorful and immensely satisfying.

I had a hard time keeping my face straight, then.

A hand landed on my shoulder before Hiro leaned his weight on me to see what the commotion was all about. "Good afternoon, sir," he said by way of greeting, catching the idiot's attention. "May we be of assistance?"

"I," he started, "yeah..." He paused and then sighed noisily in resignation, nodding his head, looking at the pavement. There was probably someone on the other side of his earpiece. He then turned his attention back to us. "Uh, look, you see... Me and those bastards over there had this bet..."

Oh. So the idiot knew the driver behind him.

"Go on," Hiro prompted, voice even, most probably slipping his manager's smile on.

Idiot#1 rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me uneasily before clenching his jaw and stared at me in earnest.

"You, me, dinner... Afterwards, I'll toss you in my Lamborghini and pound your little hole all night and reduce you into a hot, bothered, writhing mess. What say you?"

For a moment, only the sound of rain was heard before the corners of my mouth twitched up, stretching my lips into a thin smile.

"All right," I said, calm. "One order of _Go-Fuck-Yourself_ coming right up. Would you like a toy to go with that? It'll only cost a dollar and fifty."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 _Dzed_ — short hand of grandfather in Russian

 _Vermiculo Avis_ — "Vermillion Bird;" A book that was mentioned in _Wolf Taming Ep2: Falling, Falling, Fall_ — _Splat_

* * *

 **AN:** Rating will go up (but not sure whether I will turn this into a full blown erotica), still part of the Wolf Taming Series but isn't a one shot so yeah. Requested by my sister, the prompt was: _drive thru_


	2. Chapter 2

**50 Shades of Orange**

 **2 of 14**

 _4:23..._

I trained my eyes on the screen. Nothing. But should I hope? There was only two more minutes before I could leave. My eyes shifted to the wall clock. All right, a minute mor—

" _Hello, hello? Can you hear me in there?_ "

The familiar tick made my eye twitch, hearing the well rounded, smooth voice pass thru the com link. It would have been a pleasant enough voice if it weren't for the man using it. I seriously contemplated not getting his order but my hand moved on its own and pushed the com link's button. A customer was still a customer—"What do you want?"

—But nobody said I had to be polite.

" _Oh, hey! Hi, it's Tala!_ _Nice_ —"

"Koke float and nuggets, copy. Size?" I said, cutting him off before he could turn this into a social call like before.

" _Ah, the biggest you have._ "

"Anything else?"

" _Oh. Yeah. Make it for two, but if—_ "

"That will be five dollars."

I took off my name tag then pushed my hands against my station counter, standing up, and then made a beeline to the soda dispenser to assemble my last WcDonald's order for the day.

"Him again, Kai?"

I glanced up at Hiro while reaching for two plastic cups. He was by the fries station holding his ever present clipboard and, like a typical Kinomiya, expertly appearing busy when he wasn't really doing anything besides standing and breathing in the smell of fake fried potatoes. A genetic talent, I'm sure.

"Well?" he prompted, thick, dark blue brows reaching up to his forehead.

I shrugged, filling the cups with koke then twirled some vanilla ice cream into each, the ice cubes helping it stay afloat the soda. Who else could it be? Idiot#1 had been coming by at the exact same time every day since the beginning of the week without fail. Which now, thinking about it, wasn't something a normal _sane_ person would do even if he was obsessed with WcDonald's diabetes in a cup and greasy dubious nuggets that was more parts whatever than chicken.

...Maybe I _should_ ask Hiro to move me behind the main counter.

"Just tell me if he's beginning to bother you, all right, Kai?"

But, no. Not happening.

The part time job I got just a day before I had the unfortunate luck of having Idiot#1 drive up to my window demanded me to clock out past midnight. I'm not about to drag myself there already half dead on my feet just to avoid a moron.

Not that the self proclaimed big brother of all, Hiro, knew that.

Or anyone else will for that matter. I don't want to give _Dzed_ a bigger reason to tan my ass. Turning eighteen on my next birthday notwithstanding.

"All right, Kai?" Hiro repeated.

I gave him a slight nod to satisfy him before putting the floats in the drinks carrier and then grabbing a paper bag for the two boxes of nuggets. As expected Idiot#1 was already waiting at my window, driving the same white Lamborghini, as hammy as ever while he leaned casually on his leather seat, left hand on the steering wheel, right elbow on his drawn window.

And wearing that traffic cone orange blazer again.

Why anyone would even wear it was beyond me.

Whatever. His wardrobe, not mine.

I slid the window open, steeling myself for another bout of idiocy. He flashed his killer Kolgate smile at me and then offered a check with nothing scrawled on it but a name signature.

...

"Sorry," he said, sounding genuinely apologetic if not sheepishly so, "but I only have a hundred on me."

"It's fine."

"Won't happen again. Promise. So. Anyway..."

I took the check and then handed him the floats first, ignoring his ramblings. A pale, large hand clamped down on my wrist and held my outstretched arm in place. My teeth automatically bit my bottom lip as I looked at him, Hiro's name already trying to wrestle out from my mouth in a yell.

"I would really, _really_ like to apologize for what happened. Back then," he was saying, boring his eyes into mine. "I didn't mean it _—_ not that I don't want to because, _fuck_ , what I wouldn't do to bend you over that counter and tear your clothes o _—_ "

He dropped my hand like a hot potato, eyes widening comically, mouth hanging open. I could almost see the gears turning in his head while he realized just what he said. My trepidation changed into annoyance. He closed his mouth with a snap and then high tailed back to the road, engine roaring, tires screeching.

I seriously hoped the traffic officer will be able to give him a big fat fine.

"Everything all right, Kai?"

I turned my head back to Hiro who was already approaching me. I retrieved my hand back and placed the forgotten floats on top of the counter.

"What's this?" Hiro asked, indicating at the drinks and nuggets.

I shrugged, penning five dollars on the check. "Free food."

"Is that... Is that a _blank check_? _Who the hell gives a blank check?_ "

I only grunted at Hiro's incredulity. Obviously 'Tala Something-ov' still had his head stuck in a ditch when they were handing out common sense.

 **:::**

The heels of my palms dug onto my closed eyes and stayed there, my elbows helping me keep upright on where I sat on my bed as they propped themselves against my drawn knees. For a blissful moment everything was completely dark, our dorm room was comfortably cool and it was really only going to be just for a few minutes...

"You know, Kai, if you wanna take a cat nap. Go take one."

My head snapped up in attention and it took a while before I could blink away the bleariness out of my eyes. Tyson's tap-tapping on his laptop's keyboard had already stopped and he was already looking at me expectantly. For a moment his eyes reminded me of glass pill bottles.

"Well?" he prodded.

"Hn."

"Hn, yes? Hn, no?"

"Later," I clarified gruffly.

"Now would be nice, man," he said, pushing his computer away from his lap and onto the far side of his bed. "Your eyes are red."

"My eyes _are_ red, Tyson."

Tyson took off his hair tie and retied his in a low tail again before flopping down on his stomach, faced his computer and then resumed his typing. Just looking at the position he was in made my neck hurt. "You know what I mean," he said in afterthought.

As if I had the choice, anyway.

I crossed my arms over my knees, my eyes falling on my left where my laptop was blindingly displaying a blank page and a blinking cursor. My sight slowly shifted to the right where a bundle of printouts were strewn about just by my toes, the first page teeming with multiple neon colored lines. The rest of the pages would be the same. At the time when I was reading through them my hand just moved on its own and highlighted every word that I thought was important. Now, the point was moot because I've successfully traced every word there was on each page with the exception of the ' _the-s_ ' and ' _and-s_.'

Real genius.

I shifted my attention back to my laptop and then dragged it towards me by its corner. I stared at the cursor, willing my brain to think of something, anything that I could write. My finger reached for the touch pad and I popped up the existing browser window. My ComLaw's private online website greeted me along with the assignment due tomorrow:

 _Explain the constitutional basis for the Fair Work Act 2009 (Cth) with reference to the XXX Constitution and discuss the relationship with XXX common law, with reference to the National Employment Standards._

I glanced at my printouts again and then back at the assignment.

I let my face fall on my crossed arms, my chest heaving heavily, trapping my breath for a short while somewhere along my throat before I was able to release it. A few seconds later the tap-tap directly across the room stopped again and then, "Yo, man, you asleep?"

"No," I answered.

"You okay?"

"..."

With my luck Attorney Boris Balkov would draw my student card and have me explain to the whole class what I wrote for the assignment. It was always the case for students failing the subject. If only I didn't need all the credits I could get I would skip tomorrow's class and just go straight and listen in to Professor Tate's lectures. They were going to cover the recent records about the so called Bit Beasts that was found in the Palmyra Ruins. It was tempting and I wanted to go but...

What the hell was wrong with me? I used to be good in high school. Top of the class. Everybody's first choice for copying notes from. The first one to always get invited in a study group, never mind that I always declined them. Now I'm lucky to even scrape a D in my major classes.

Did entering college made me stupid or something?

"Think Hilary's gonna mind if I cut my hair?" Tyson suddenly piped up.

I peeked from my arms and gave him a look. It was quite effectively wasted on Tyson because he wasn't even paying attention to me, too preoccupied rubbing a long lock of navy blue hair between his thumb and index finger.

"I don't wanna look like a Hiro 2.0," he continued.

I snorted at that. The biggest similarity that can be seen between the Kinomiya brothers would be the color of their hair. Tyson took more after their dad while Hiro their mom, and with the way things as they were now, Tyson would be leaving his brother in the muscle department sooner rather than later. Majoring in Physical Education, chugging protein shakes every morning and having a subscription in a gym did that to you. Meanwhile, Hiro was already content standing around all day in their family's franchised WcDonalds, clipboard and all.

"Speaking of..."Tyson drawled, and then quite abruptly turning to me, nose flaring, "I can't believe you _only_ just put five dollars on a blank check!"

"The order was only worth that much," I said, knowing what he meant.

"It's a _blank_ check!"

"Your point?"

"Oh, c'mon! _Kai!_ It didn't bounce, Hiro told me. You could have at least billed him a hundred. _A thousand_. So you could buy that book you're eyeing for ages and get even," Tyson grumbled. "He's that idiot who's bothering you every day, right?"

Tala Something-ov didn't come earlier nor did he yesterday. "Hn."

"Want me to come with tomorrow to protect your virtue?"

"You're an idiot, Kinomiya."

"No, I'm being seriously serious, Kai. Hiro's getting all bugged as hell with the guy, too," Tyson sat up, crossing his legs in a perfect Indian sit. "We worry, you know. You're like our baby sister-brother."

"I'm older than you, Tyson," I deadpanned.

"Taller. And that's only like three months. Totally doesn't count," he said without missing a beat and then, "oh, and ripped. Can't forget about that! _I'm_ ripped and you're all slim and stuff."

He wriggled his brows at me, shit eating grin splitting his face wide. My eye twitched. The idiot had been lording that fact ever since his last growth spurt made him reach 180cm, effectively placing a miniscule two inch difference in our cupboard reaching capabilities.

"I'm like a rugby player and you're one those K-Pop singer dudes that Hilary's all obsessed with," he prattled on, arms crossed and nodding to himself.

I sighed and tuned out the rest of his jabs against my masculinity or lack of thereof. Not my fault that I took after _Mamulya_ and found body building tediously troublesome and Tyson's protein shakes disgusting. Seriously, raw eggs? The idiot will be getting salmonella one of these days. He'll deserve it, too.

And how did we even get from haircuts to this subject, anyway?

Why were we even talking about stupid shit when I should be busy stressing over Balkov's stupid assignment?

...

Oh.

"And you have real thick lashes to boot—"

"Tyson," I said, cutting him off.

His eyes landed on my face slowly, knowingly, all traces of teasing gone. "Want that cat nap now?"

I didn't need to answer. This was the reason why I agreed to be roommates with Tyson and never denied it when he claimed being my best friend no matter how annoying he could get.

"I'll wake you in 30."

 **:::**

The chilly night air was still. I clutched the strap of my messenger bag with both hands, my teeth chewing the inside of my bottom lip. From a few streets away, a police car siren blared, the sound speedily moving into a distance. Fumes were coming out from the exhaust on ground, making the streetlamp's corn yellow light appear gritty against the black 2:33 AM backdrop of the deserted street. My stomach churned and I resisted the strong urge to glance back at _Blitzkrieg'_ s equally empty parking lot where I was so sure there was some serial killer hiding behind the trashcans and was just waiting for me to spot him before he stabbed me with a spork.

I released a shaky breath, feeling like I've just eaten a handful of ice cubes. Get a—

A low rumble of an engine steadily moved towards me, car tires making only minute sound.

I forgot to breath.

 _ShitShitShit._

I knew I shouldn't have said yes. It was a bad idea. Stupid. You're so stupid. This is so stupid. _ShitShit—_

"Hey."

—Screw the book. Screw Mr Wong. This was a stupid way to go. I still want to—

" _Hey!_ "

My shoulders jolted in surprise, snapping me back to reality.

"A jumpy one, aren't you, kid?"

I blinked owlishly at the gruff, laidback baritone that assaulted my ears and turned my head to the side—

"You're the part timer, right?"

...

"Need a lift?"

Belatedly I realized I was gawking, mouth closed, thank you God for small miracles, but still gawking and the man was expecting me to answer. I swiped my head to the side and focused my attention on the polished, long hood of his red muscle car.

"Bryan, kid. You?"

I'm pretty sure the car would make Van Diesel cry tears greener than _Dzed's_ perfectly manicured lawn.

"I like sweet potatoes."

"Huh?" I said intelligently, my head snapping up to his face again.

My mouth went dry.

"I like sweet potatoes," he repeated, his thin lips stretching into an easy grin that was all teeth and showed a slight dimple on the side of his mouth. He had a slightly pointier than normal canine. "They're tasty, don't you think?"

"I... I guess," I managed. Never mind that I didn't like them because. _Gas_. And Tyson and Daichi. And that had been a very disgusting random fall afternoon.

"Good. Now hop in."

"I, ah, no. It's fine."

His heavy set of gray eyebrows pulled down in question. "No?"

I shook my head. "I can manage."

His grin fell as he sighed, still maintaining a slight smile. "Look, kid. I know you live all the way south to Bay City. The train's out 'til five and the earliest bus going there is six," he said, patient. "A cab would rip you off."

"Ho..."

"Plus, I wouldn't trust those fuckers with my underage employees."

Emplo... what? But... "You... _You're_ Mr Kuznetsov?"

"Technically that could be me or my old man, but mostly my old man, but the guy was a dick so fuck that and call me Boss or Bryan. Take your pick," he said humorously. "Now hop in."

I didn't move from my spot despite the invitation. Was he kidding me? He was good looking— _very_ good looking in that Roman nosed, ragged, perfectly chiselled way, _sure_ , but that wasn't enough to turn me into a moron. Almost, but not enough.

He sighed. He popped open his glove compartment and deftly pulled a leather wallet that was already fraying at the seams. He then flashed a driver's licence at my face that identified him as Bryan Kuznetosov, and was, after doing a quick math, 9 years older than me and was, indeed, my boss.

"Satisfied?" he asked, hiding his licence back.

I nodded slowly, burning his birthday into memory.

"Good. Now, for the last time, hop in," he said with a hint of exasperation.

"Bu—"

"Do you want me to fire you, Hiwatari? Because fucking serious, you shouldn't even be working at my place."

That got me briskly walking around the car and sitting my ass on the passenger seat beside him and buckling the seatbelt, smell of new car drilling into my nose.

"You're fucking hard to convince, you know that, kid?"

"Stranger danger," I offered as blandly as I could, resolutely keeping my eyes in front else my newfound composure crumbled.

There was silence and then he laughed a loud laugh that came deep from his flat belly. "Touché," he said, chuckling, "fucking touché."

I was then suddenly treated to a very up close and personal view of Mr Kuznetsov's corded bicep when he reached for something in front of me. I swallowed thickly, at odds whether I should curse him or thank every star for only wearing a simple dark tank top. My eyes followed his movement and saw a pair of thin metal framed glasses held in his hand that was quickly fitted onto his face, framing his sharp eyes.

...

"Near sighted," he said by way of explanation, giving that easy grin of his again. "Looks fucking weird, huh?"

I shrugged and slowly turned my attention back to the front, brain 100% fried.

Mr Kuznetsov revved up the engine and we were on our way out of Ivanovsport going to Bay City in short order. After a while into the drive, I was treated to a very long, very detailed commentary about the 1970 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda we were using, Mr Kuznetsov's Russian accented baritone doing weird things to my stomach.

After dropping me off at the university's entrance, I promised to read up more about vintage muscle cars in the off chance Mr Kuznetsov will, _hopefully_ , give me a lift again.

 **:::**

"Kai? Can you stay until closing today? Mathilda called in sick earlier."

I glanced up to Hiro. "Okay."

It was a Thursday and I didn't have a shift in _Blitzkrieg_ which was a pity. Mr Kuznetsov was mostly in his club during my day offs. More was the pity because during the drive he offered to give me a crash course for drinks mixing if we manage to catch each other there. I wasn't interested in the subject specifically but Mr Kuznetsov teaching it was more than enough incentive.

If it weren't for my college timetable I would have requested a different shift.

"You're welcome to do your homework here," Hiro continued. "You have your laptop, right?"

I nodded which was enough answer for Hiro to stalk off to the kitchen to attend to other matters.

I checked the clock. 4:25. If nobody drives up to my screen in five minutes I'll go get my laptop. Professor Tate sent me a copy of the lecture I missed. I've been meaning to open it ever since I received it in my mail this morning.

A yellow luxury car then drove up to my screen in that exact moment, giving me a deep sense of déjà vu. It was low and flat and was all curves, the hood reminding me of a chubby cheeked chipmunk. I pushed the com link's button. "Good afternoon, welcome to WcDonald—"

" _Hey._ "

Well. No wonder I had déjà vu.

"Hello, Tala," I said, his name sounding weird in my tongue but it was definitely easier to call him by it than Idiot#1 so I'll stick with using it from now on.

" _Oh, uh,_ _erm..._ "

The other line went cold and I waited for him to pick up his wits. A long minute passed with nothing. I sighed. "The usual?"

"... _Yes, please._ "

"Copy. Pick it up in the next window."

With that I made the beeline towards the soda dispenser and assembled the order, my hands moving with ease in the familiar motion. Hiro passed by and turned his head to the drive thru window where 'Tala' was already waiting with his window drawn down.

"He came back?" Hiro bristled like he was personally insulted by the very idea.

"Seems like it."

"Want me to tell him off?"

I shook my head. It took him more than a week to come back and show his mug. The least I could do was give him his fast food.

"If he—"

"I'll yell," I said while putting the lid on the cups.

"Okay..." Hiro dragged the word down and didn't left my side as I finished assembling four floats and bagging four boxes of chicken nuggets. He moved to follow when I was going back to the drive thru window.

"Hiro."

"Yes?"

"Why are you following me?"

"No reason," he said giving me his manager's smile that was anything but polite and sincere.

I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore him. If Hiro wanted to be an idiot then that was him.

I slid open the window and stared at the oddest, if not the most perverted person that ever graced the drive thru during my shift. 'Tala' locked eyes with me, not breaking eye contact when he reached for something on the empty passenger seat. He then produced a mePad that displayed a short, large fonted message on the open memo app:

 _SORRY BUT CUTE PEOPLE MAKE ME NERVOUS  
AND YOU'RE REALLY REALLY CUTE_

Later, when I had some time to reflect on my life choices, I'd blame it on his orange blazer not looking as obnoxious as it should be and his killer Kolgate smile looking a little too brittle and a little too ready to crumble to keep up with his bravado.

"It's Kai," I said. "Nice to meet you, Tala."

...Of course, that was the exact same time Hiro chose to intrude and made himself known. "What are your intentions for my baby brother?" he accused.

And, _of course_ , 'Tala' chose that moment to blink innocently and do his word vomit. "To fuck him senseless, what else?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 _Mamulya –_ more affectionate term for mother in Russian.

Jaguar XJ220 – the yellow car Tala used in the last scene for chapter 2.

Roman Nose – if anyone describes your nose this way, it means the tip of your nose is slopping down. Tom Cruise has a Roman nose.

* * *

 **AN:** For the benefit of everybody, the question regarding whether or not this is going to be like 50 Shades of Grey the answer is it will not. I have never read nor will ever read that story.

At this point the plot is evolving before my very eyes and I think I'm on to something here... So even if this is too much to ask I will have to ask you to trust me with the story and not ask plot related questions.

This is going to be a proper multi-chaptered story so I hope you'll stick around. I'm aiming at around 30-40k words. After this I think I'll try writing an original again.

Anyway. I love my Bryan. I don't know. But. _Jesus Christ_ that man. At this point he is my make or break character when I read Beyblade fanfiction.

As a last note, thank you all for taking the time to check and read and review the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the continuation as much as I enjoyed drooling over Bryan—erm. Writing him, I mean.

Tala's a sweetheart, I think.

 **Reviews/comments are much appreciated and make me happy and makes Bryan more happy. Happy enough to, maybe, take his shirt off ;]**

PS. I made a Beta Reader profile, if you're interested in availing my services you are welcome to check it out and apply.


	3. Chapter 3

**50 Shades of Orange**

 **3 of 14**

Rei nudged me with his elbow. I ignored him and concentrated on the material currently displayed on the projector screen, the tip of my pen hovering over my notes. Dr Tate wouldn't like it if she catches some of her students— _student_ , but _semantics_ —chatting while she was currently posting a question to the class. A class that was currently shifting their eyes to the walls, to their notes or to the ceiling in hopes of not catching hers.

" _Anyone?_ "

The stress in her voice was unmistakable and Rei, moron that he was, didn't get the hint and still pushed a scrap of paper over to my side of the desk.

' _Dr Huu'_ the yellow paper said.

I slanted him a withering look and the idiot Chinese snickered. Probably thought he was being clever.

"Yes? Mr Kon?" Dr Tate said and got Rei to shut up.

Serves him right.

"Uh, nothing, ma'am."

"Anderson?" she tried.

"Dr Huu gizmo," the bulky, dark skinned upperclassman answered.

Dr. Tate sighed, shaking her head. The blonde wisps of her hair swaying with the motion almost brushing her shoulders. Our eyes briefly met as she looked over my direction then scanned the rest of the room for any willing sacrifice who would make eye contact. The silence stretched on but she finally decided to break it with a defeated sigh.

"All right. _Fine_. Kai, do you know what this is?"

I gave a last glance at the moss riddled eroded fragment piece of a clockwork mechanism. It was pretty obvious what it was, "The Antikythera Mechanism, ma'am."

Dr Tate didn't say anything and only gestured her hand in a circular motion, urging for a longer explanation. I bit the inside of my bottom lip. This won't make me more popular in her class...

Whatever. I only get to see them twice a week if I was lucky and it wasn't like I had any _real_ classes with them.

"It's an ancient Greek device used to predict astronomical positions and eclipses for calendrical and astrological purposes."

"Good," Dr Tate nodded. "Recited straight from a book. Now tell us what the book _doesn't_ say."

"...It also calculates the cycles of the ancient Olympic Games or the Olympiads," I continued, her challenge not lost to me. "A more in depth account could be found in Ptolemy's Almagest. How many gears it has. How it works. Its significance to the Greeks. The likes. What it didn't say, or any other material for that matter, is that they also found a similar mechanism in Hatshepsut's tomb. The lock in one of the rooms in her treasure chamber."

"It could mean nothing. We haven't found anything about it besides that, Kai," Dr Tate commented, a beginning of a smile teasing the corner of her red colored lips.

My brows knotted. The fact that Dr Tate admitted as much was already saying something. In any case, "That doesn't mean it's nothing... The dates are... they're interesting. Hatshepsut's tomb dated way back 1458 BC, and that Greek clock 65 BC. After that, complete blackout. The next man saw a similar mechanism was already during the 14th century, Ming Dynasty, and it wasn't even as sophisticated. Antikythera had 87 gears total, same with the tomb's lock, maybe 2, 3 difference. Going by what's available to the public, both are closely matched... _too_ closely matched. Which is also very interesting because the Ming Dynasty's had less than _30_."

"So what are you saying, young man?" a man suddenly asked, he was the only one sitting on the row down at the very front. "That there's a link?"

"Huh, probably Dr Huu," Rei mumbled beside me.

I stomped on his foot none too gently. What was with these idiots and Dr Huu?

"There isn't evidence now but that doesn't mean there isn't one," I replied. The man turned his head towards me, looking dubious. He was wearing a monocle and a white fedora hat that matched his equally white suit that was all straight lines and smooth planes. Strange that I didn't notice him before... Oh, right. I was late. Attorney Balkov kept me after class.

Whatever.

I continued. "I just find it strange that the same technology was found in two different civilizations that occurred in two different timelines which shouldn't have the means to produce such a thing."

"Simply put, you're saying _aliens_. Correct?"

Though I wasn't saying such a thing, the way he said it burned me. "Will it sound ridiculous if I did, sir?"

"Doesn't it?" the man questioned, condescending. "Crop circles, amateur video sightings, and, ah, _abduction_ stories. All that media hype."

I narrowed my eyes and rose from my seat. Rei tugged the hem of my shirt. "That is the media. And yes, true, solid evidence is lacking in the field but there _is_ evidence. Or are you saying that what Dr Shaw found in Aonach Beag and Bein Eighe just media too, _sir_?"

"Those stick figures?" the man snorted. "Doodles nothing more."

"...Are you _fucking_ with me? You're reducing 4000 year old diagrams to _doodles_?"

A single loud clap rung in the lecture hall, successfully diffusing the tension that dropped on us.

"All right," Dr Tate announced sharply. "I want everybody to submit a report on two of the artifacts we've covered today. I don't want to read who discovered it. I want to read what it does, how is it significant and what you think about it—in a _scientific_ point of view, Kadoya. No bullshits. That is all. Dismissed."

The upperclassmen shuffled quickly, shoving their notes into their bags and fled straight to the doors, not bothering with idle chat. I gathered my notebook and printouts while Rei tried to rush us towards the exit, too.

"Not you, Anderson," Dr Tate said, making the large upperclassman stop before he could step out of the door, "Kai, Mr Kon. You as well," she turned to her desk, turning her back to the lecture hall. The man from earlier approached her, taking off his fedora, revealing rust colored hair that stuck to his nape. Dr Tate glanced back to us when nobody else moved. "Do come down gentlemen, we have much to discuss."

We glanced at each other. Rei's golden eyed gaze worried. He cringed, "Your fault," he mouthed.

My lips pressed together tightly. It wasn't my fault that the tacky bastard rubbed me wrong. He called the greatest find of the 20th century regarding human origin doodles. _Doodles_.

Asshole.

We slowly dragged our feet down the stairs, stopping just beside the first row of seats and desks. Anderson passed by us and went straight to where Dr Tate was and her tacky guest.

"Rick Anderson, sir," the upperclassman greeted, extending his hand for a shake. "And can I just say this? Your lecture about the Rock Bison was absolutely rad."

The man took Anderson's hand and gave it a single shake. "Toronto, you mean?"

"Last year, yeah."

...What?

"As you can see Anderson's a fan, Dr," Dr Tate said, turning around. "Kai, Mr Kon, if you could come closer? There's something we would like you three to see."

I stared at Dr Tate's pleasant smile for a moment and then shifted my gaze to the man, only to drop them down to my sneakers, finding his green eyed gaze all too familiarly severe. Measuring. Questioning—

 _Do you have something to tell me, Kai?_

I swallowed thickly.

Rei tugged the end of my sleeve before grabbing hold of my wrist and dragged me up to the front where the others gathered round.

"Where'd all your spunk go, huh, kid?"

"Leave him alone, Rick."

My head suddenly jerked back when a hand almost brushed against the top of my hair. I stared at the man and saw him raising his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Stop it, Dr," Dr Tate was saying. She turned to me, "Don't mind him, Kai, he's just a big bully."

I breathed thru my mouth and forced myself to calm the hell down and not be stupid.

Dr Tate reached for a blue canister bag on the desk, quickly opening it and fished out a rectangular black case lined with silver plating. She lightly punched the code on its number panel with her index finger. The case opened with a click and Dr Tate lifted the lid.

"Come closer, now," she said, motioning for us.

We gathered around her. The items inside were cushioned in dark colored foam. At the center was a brass sphere that was half the size of a volleyball. It had numerous puncture holes and letters that were made up of straight and horizontal lines. Around it was a collection of half rings of the same material with different marks and writings. I frowned. The writings. They were a mix of ancient Greek, Egyptian glyphs and characters that could point to Asian descent. I looked closely back at the sphere and finally recognized what the etched inscriptions were.

"Can I...?" Anderson asked.

Dr Tate inclined her head, her hands resting on each of her hip.

Anderson picked up the sphere with care that you wouldn't expect from such a large guy like him. He turned it from left then right before placing it back. He picked up one of the half rings next before picking up another, looking intently at the groves on each end. He fitted them and they locked with a snap forming a complete circle that had about the same diameter as the sphere. Anderson placed the items back in the case.

"It's an Armillary Sphere," Anderson announced after a moment, crossing his massive arms across his chest as if daring anyone to disagree with him. He reminded me of a bull. "It's a replica obviously but looking at the make, brass and all, I'd say English Renaissance. Tycho Brahe, but no. A shmuck copied his model and made it more fancy."

But. ...That couldn't be right.

"Very good," Dr Tate said. "Your turn, Mr Kon."

Rei breathed shakily, puffing up an airy laugh, his hand twitching at his side. Knowing him, he was itching to chew the end of his 'tail.' Sometimes I wonder if his floor length hair was because of his clan's tradition, as he said, or was just like that for his nervous benefit.

Rei reached for the half rings with the Asian inscriptions and then fitted them together just like what Anderson did earlier. He then turned his attention to the sphere, his dark brows knitting down. "It's not Renaissance nor Armillary," he said at last. "I mean look, these characters?" he said indicating at the Asian scripts. "They're Nekojin alphabet. Well the really old, really musty one."

"You can read it?" Dr Tate asked.

Rei shook his head. "They're about 100 BC old. Like when Nekojins were still nomads. Our clan have very few records dating that far back unfortunately. I can recognize some, though. Like this one here," he pointed at the inscription on the ring. "It's the symbol for the White Tiger."

"So it's still an Armillary," Anderson said. "The White Tiger is still part of the Classic Chinese Zodiac."

"It's only Classic Chinese Zodiac if there's _five_ symbols," Rei glared. "The normal twelve isn't even here. There's _eighteen_ symbols here corresponding to different... beast-somethings. I don't know ten of them but the eight that I do know isn't even part of the zodiac. "

"Fine. Explain how this isn't Western Renaissance then," Anderson challenged.

"If you paid attention I said we have limited records of the Nekojins who used these alphabets, much less the complete set of the alphabet itself." Rei sneered, "If we don't have it I doubt any crumpet sucker would."

"Brahe was _Swedish_ ," Anderson sneered back. "And how do you explain the obvious western design, huh? Do you see any dragons, lions on it? I don't."

"Listen here you _jhew lun dou_. If I say it isn't—"

"All right, boys, _boys_ , calm down," Dr Tate said, placing herself in between Rei and Anderson and pushing them apart by their chest. Rei was already baring his fangs at the guy, eyes turning into slits like a threatened cat. "You'd remember well, Anderson, that Nekojins are _very_ protective of their history," Dr Tate reprimanded.

"Tch." Anderson promptly marched his ass to the end of the table and leaned on it.

Dr Tate turned to me then, "What about you Kai, what do you think?"

I licked my lips, my teeth biting the inside of my lip automatically afterwards. I looked at the sphere again. "It's... I'd have said this was your idea of a joke, Dr Tate."

"Oh?" her blue eyes went round with curiosity. "Why?"

"The design is of west—"

" _Thank you_ ," Anderson intoned.

"—but it can't be Renaissance. It's impossible." I walked closer to the case and pointed at the half rings one by one, indicating their inscriptions, "This is Greek, Ionia, 1500 BC. This is Egyptian hieroglyphs. The Rosetta stone was found 1799. That's still a transition phase for the periods but even then there wasn't enough time to decipher the tablet for this to be made with so much Renaissance influence. Still it's design _is_ distinctly Renaissance. Then this, Rei already said it, was from the nomadic Nekojins, 100 BC." I then turned to the sphere, "And the writings on this is Celt, Ogham alphabet, 400AD."

I gave a furtive look at Dr Tate. "Your artifact's features are too all over the place, Dr Tate..."

"That is true," Dr Tate agreed, the quirk on her lips broadening into a smile. "So what made you think the artifact's not hoax?"

I bit my lip but took the bullet anyway, "You said it yourself, Rei's clan is protective of their history. Yet you have something with their ancient inscriptions."

"It could just be random Chinese characters."

"Rei already identified it for what it is." I looked over at Rei. He nodded, agreeing. "It could be that the Nekojin's ring is the only authentic piece here and someone found it in a dig or something. But..."

"But?"

"I don't know... my instinct's telling me it's the real deal," I finished lamely.

Nobody spoke and we all shared a pregnant silence. My throat felt scratchy from talking too much. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, feeling everybody's gaze weighing on my back.

"Well," Dr Tate finally said. "How did they go?"

"Diamonds in the rough," the man said.

I blinked. I forgot about him.

Dr Tate motioned for the three of us to gather round again, the man already standing beside her. "Allow me to formally introduce him to you, boys," she said indicating him with her hand. "Dr William Zagart, leading expert in Bit Beasts Archaeology."

He... he... but I just... My mouth had already fallen halfway before I realized what I was doing. I snapped it close with a click.

"Very impressive, gentlemen," Dr Zagart said, his eyes crinkling from the smile that stretched across his lined face. "We need enthusiastic future scientists like you out in the field."

"Th-thank you, sir," Rei said, reddening under the compliment.

" _Bah_. Only stating the obvious. Anyway, all of you graduating this year?" he asked, looking at us one by one. A slight frown pulled his face when his eyes landed on me. "You look a little too young... advanced?"

I shook my head, feeling my face heat up. "Second year, sir."

"Ah. Good year, good year. But how did you get into Judy's lecture?"

Dr Tate beamed. "Mr Kon brought him along. Apparently they're partners in PE and Kai here wanted to sit in. I didn't think it'd be a problem so I let him. Now he's one of my most prized students if you could believe it."

"Enthusiastic indeed," Dr Zagart laughed. He turned his attention back to me. "Tell me young man, what are you taking? Biology? Geology? No... History, Diplomatics major. You certainly know your way around it."

I shook my head again.

"Humanities," the man guessed.

"Um." My hands found the hem of my shirt and squeezed it.

A hand landed on my head and patted me. Rei.

"Uhm, you see," Rei started. "He's not really..."

"Ah. A double major." Dr Zagart grinned, "I know a tribe member when I see one."

Anderson sighed loudly. "The twerp's from Law."

Dr Zagart's smile dropped from his face.

 **:::**

The electronic beat of the bass pounded inside my ears. There was the distinct toxic stench of alcohol coming from the drinks served at the bar's glass counter before me and a mix match of cheap sweet women's perfume and spicy minty colognes from the people near the bar that hid little of the heady smell of sweat. I wiped the shot glass I was holding with a cloth while watching the large dance floor at the front. Flashes of white blinked in dizzying pulses matching the rhythm of organized chaos people nowadays call music. The pulsing lights beating in timed intervals allowed a peak into the orgy of people wildly wooting and screaming and haphazardly swaying and throwing their bodies in the darkness. A throb exploded directly against my temple, making me wince and wish the end of my shift would just hurry the fuck up.

It was too loud, too wild and too chaotic. It made it so easy to hate _Blitzkrieg_ for being such a cesspit for people who allowed themselves a moment of craziness because of the simple reason that they _could_.

Shift majors?

 _Crazy._

They'll help me convince _Dzed_?

 _Not a chance_.

They didn't know what they were saying.

I didn't want to shift majors. _Dzed_ chose Law for me. It means I'm fit for it but I was no good at it because I'm a lazy idiot. _Dzed_ already let me live in the dorm with Tyson when I started college. He didn't have to but he did. The least I could do was not embarrass him.

Thin neon laser lights swept erratically across the dance floor and the loud hiss of pressure from the gas machine erupted as smoke flooded the club floor along with the sharp tang of ozone.

It was a wakeup call telling me that my priorities were screwed. Telling me I shouldn't waste more time on a hobby. Even now, when I should be pouring over legal texts so I could understand the concept better I was wasting my time here. For what? To earn money behind _Dzed_ 's back so I could buy a _silly_ mythic book?

...

I slapped the shot glass down with a loud thud, taking my frustration out on it.

"Hey, you all right?"

"What do you think?" I snapped, then my stomach dropped somewhere beside my feet because of it.

It was already too late when I realized that Mr Kuznetsov was already blocking my view of the dance floor and was staring at me in question.

"I'm..." I started, trying to amend the situation.

Mr Kuznetsov held his hand in a stopping motion. "Cool it. We all have shitty days. I guess I caught you on yours."

"Sorry..."

"All the same," he said, tone serious and reprimanding. "People come here to have fun and it ain't fun seeing the adorable little waiter in the bar brooding like someone roadkilled his dog, yeah?"

"...I'm a cat person," I offered.

A grin cracked his somber expression and the corners of my mouth twitched up along it.

"Ha! A fucking smile! That's better," he laughed in that boisterous way of his. "But I still have to ask. Are you up finishing your shift? You can have an early night, no strings."

Bad enough that Mr Kuznetsov caught me in a slump. "No," I said, shaking my head. "I can manage."

He gave me a once over, gray eyes searching, and I tried not to fidget under the scrutiny. "Fix me two cups of coffees then bring it up my office. After that you can go."

"But—"

My eyes squeezed shut when he profoundly flicked the center of my forehead with his finger. He was already walking away from the bar when I opened them.

"Coffee, kiddo," was his parting words before he disappeared into the darker part of the club.

The person beside me snickered. One of the senior bartenders, Mariam Perreault. "You're one unlucky son of a gun, newbie," she said, her sharp features alight with amusement. "He got a soft spot on you."

"How can you tell?" And how could that be a bad thing?

"He's never that nice."

Despite my earlier broodings, I had to bite hard on my lip to prevent the oncoming grin that was threatening to slip onto my face.

"Oh, believe me. You're the one drawing the short end of the stick here."

"Coffee?" I asked instead. I'd consider myself lucky for any attention Mr Kuznetsov gives to me.

"Ah, right. Employees' pantry. Bottom shelf, left most cupboard," she said, picking up a bottle of rum under the counter. "The boss likes his coffee half and half. Half coffee, half milk. One packet of sugar, brown," she handed me the bottle, "and about eight drops of this. For Mr Balkov, just give it to him straight."

The bottle's neck pushed against the palm of my hands, my chest constricting the light giddy feeling into non existence. A chill slithered up my stomach and settled there. " _Mr Balkov_?"

"Mhm. Boss's lawyer," she threw over her shoulder. "Pin straight, typical legal beagle douchebag, Boris Balkov."

 **:::**

Tala dragged his fingers across his hair in an outward upward motion, pinching the tips tightly together, making two sharp points on either side of his head. Two locks of hair hung over his face and he flicked it out of habit. He glanced back at his reflection and was quite satisfied that he was sporting his 'devil' look again. He hadn't done the style for a good half of the year having lost to the last round of cards against his mother and thusly suffered the mercy of her whims.

Very troublesome whims that forced him to meet her friends and their daughters in the hopes of him finally choosing a daughter-in-law for her. A moot hope as the entire household had already known he was kissing boys since he was eleven.

"You don't have to like _like_ her, dear," she had said. "Think of it as charity work."

Tala was all about charity. Charity, however, didn't demand his cock to be on standing attention on a honeymoon night with some faceless chick.

It wasn't that he didn't think women pretty. They were plenty pretty especially the ones pampered by the lifestyle of their society but it was the vanilla kind of pretty. Like his father's S-Class 2015 Mercedes Benz. Pretty but pretty boring as hell, too. They weren't like his sexy Lamborghini Aventador that was as sleek as a bullet and as fast as one, too.

He knew he was giving his folks a lot of grief over his deviant tastes but what can he do? There was just something with lithe muscles tightening and straining under the throes of pleasure accompanied by the gasps and low breathy moans of a tenor that pumped liquid fire into every vein of his body straight to his loins.

Still. His parents were reasonable people and tolerated his caprices until the extent of bringing flings at home. Time and place for everything as they always say, and a quick glance at the clock on the corner of his mirror told him he was still in the wrong place at the wrong time. If he wanted to make it to Spencer's before they cut the ribbon he better get his ass on the road now.

Two hours saw him and his Lamborghini driving on Bay City's narrow two-way street along a neighborhood that was like a vintage town postcard that came to life. If he squinted hard enough the people and the colors of old white and washed out blacks would dissolve into a burnt caramel colored blandness.

A four-storey bricked building came into view, jutting up among the low two-storey houses around it, marking the city's business district. Tala snorted at that. The building housed all the satellite business offices and bank. Around it was the city's shopping arcade and a two-storey mall with the only thing going for it was its 100-capacity digital cinema crammed in the second floor. That was it. That was Bay City's business district. As for the city's other attractions, the only thing that held any presence was the local Natural History Museum, the government building that housed the justice court, and Bayview University.

Nightlife was pretty dismal as well. The only pub closes at nine, all the diners and food establishment at nine-thirty. The closest you'd come to a 24-hour service was a vending machine and the self-service gasoline station that required you to bring a coin jar.

Tala turned around the corner and entered another street straight from the 80s. Lately he'd been coming often in the city to scope the place out for his father's plans. No matter how much he visited the place though, it still made him cringe.

 _Stagnant._

 _Idle._

 _Stuck._

It was like Bay City was trapped in the hopeless limbo of an already forgotten decade.

The designs his father had for the city was nothing major. He didn't intend it to be like another Ivanovsport with its NYC-esque setup, no. Refurbish and renovate it just enough so it could keep up with Middleport was what he intend to do. The previous city already had a space age themed water park opening soon and investors were starting to get comfortable seeing as sky scrapers were beginning to shoot from the ground to give a more urban feel. Last Tala checked, their lawyers had already convinced 95% of the list to sell their lots to give space for new condominiums and apartments. It'll only be a matter of a couple more deals to get the project formally started and it wasn't like the residents were hard to convince anyway. They were quite open to the project and were grateful for the opportunity of modernization.

Bay City on the other hand— _Ha!_ The bureaucrats would sooner spit on your goodwill rather than have their insipid little slice of earth get an overdue makeover. It was just Tala's luck that his father gave him the task of reintroducing the whole idea to those uptight foggie bastards. The last time their family struck a deal with them had been a nightmare.

The bastards had given them a lot of grief from the start all the way to the finish. Not a word of thanks was ever given even after the station began its operation and gave a deep sigh of convenience to their public for having access to bullet trains and subsequently to all the other states without having to drive all the way back to Ivanovsport for it.

Just thinking about it had Tala gritting his teeth. One single person went to the forefront of his mind. Annoying as they were, the mayor and his cabinet were just fodders. The man truly running the show was Senior Chief Justice Voltaire Hiwatari.

The man was insufferable. He had nothing good to say and thought everyone was not worth the dirt under his perfectly polished shoes.

Fucking bastard.

If he didn't want what was best for his city then that was fine with Tala. Only, Tala had already agreed he'd take on the herculean feat of giving Bay City another chance. His parents were just too nice to let it well alone.

A smudge of light blue suddenly broke Tala's dull view of the world, cracking his sepia tinted looking glass to let in all the colors and sounds of the bright Sunday afternoon. He would recognize that unruly blue tufts of hair anywhere. If Tala could name Bay City's one saving grace and make all the hellish future dealings he will certainly have with those dicks worth it, it would be _him_.

 _Kai_.

Tala quickly found a parking space at the side of the street and expertly manoeuvred his car there. He was already out of the door and running across the street in a matter of seconds to catch up to the slight teen. He hadn't seen him these past few days and his so called brother wasn't really that forthcoming with information regarding him. Not that Tala had given the WcDonald's manager reason not to.

He weaved through the sparse crowd that was between him and his latest object of affections. "Kai!" the call was unnoticed and Kai continued his way. Tala spurned his feet faster until he was finally able to tap him on the shoulder before he turned into the alley. The action made the teen's shoulder jolt and Tala was awarded with big round eyes the color of deep russet sunsets.

"Oh. Hello, Tala," he greeted, his initial surprise quickly fading into that of tired resignation.

Eh?

"Are you... are you all right?" Tala asked, his excitement fizzling out.

"Was there anything you wanted?"

Tala paused. Now that Kai asked, and he _was_ delectably looking quite adorable in his baggy hoodie... "Well, I'd like to bang you in the—"

The burst of chocolate that exploded over Tala's taste buds was unexpected and the palm that was pressing over his mouth prevented him from spitting the candy out and forced him to chew it.

"Lick me and I will kick you in the dick, understand?" Kai said lowly, tone having a dangerous edge to it.

Tala nodded, swallowing the remains of M&Ms in his mouth.

"Good?"

Tala gave another nod.

"Good. Now come on," Kai said, taking back his hand and wiping it on the side of his denim pants. "You don't look like you're busy."

It took a moment before Tala realized that he had been just given an invitation. He quickly jogged up to Kai who had already started walking into the alley. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere I don't need to think."

Up ahead, at the end of the walk way, Tala saw the only hotel in Bay City. He swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat and promised to apologize to Spencer for missing the opening of his new bistro.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Almagest by Ptolemy - real ancient Greek book. There's a translated version by G J Toomer that I think would make for an interesting read.

Antikythera Mechanism _–_ everything is fictitious starting from Hatshepsut's correlation. I did that because it makes it sound more interesting. If anybody has more factious ideas that would produce the same effect, I'm all ears.

Aonach Beag & Bein Eighe - mountains in Scotland

Armillary Sphere - a model for the objects in the sky consisting of spherical rings that represents important the celestial lines.

Artifact - is the same as artefact, only artefact is the spelling choice for people living outside NA. Not saying I'm from NA but that's how I've always spelled it.

Crumpet Sucker - this is a racial slur for Brits. It means they eat crumpets. For the record, this was only used for the benefit of the dialogue.

Dr Elizabeth Shaw - is the main character in Prometheus, an archaeologist.

Dr Huu - a play on a character named Dr Who from an English show of the same name.

History, Mjr Diplomatics - the character meant a BS degree in History (you will have to take basic to advance Science related subjects, if its BA only the basic). Not sure if there's a school that's offering Diplomatics as a major but the subject focuses on not just modern language/writing but ancient's as well.

Jhew lun dou - Pig cock scrotum in cantonese (phonetic). Yeah, Rei you tell him.

Mariam Perreault - Mariam from the Saint Shields. Perreault is the family name of her English voice actor, Shannon Perreault.

Ogham Alphabet/Ogham (language) - Celtic origin. Used from 4th century AD to 6th century AD.

Tycho Brahe (1561 - 1601) - made improvements to Armillary Sphere

* * *

 **A/N:** Beta'ed by my sister.

My archaeological knick knacks are pretentious at best, do forgive me for it. Side note, anyone saw Jurassic World? Drooling over Chris Pratt aside, it was a good watch sans the fucking thumb suckers that were present in the cinema. Seriously, parents. Control the pets, yeesh.

I came across a tumblr post that Tala's birthday is Aug. 13, can anyone confirm this? And I've adopted a kitty!Bryan. Isn't he adorbs? Kai and Tala already found owners but Tyson, Max and Rei are still up for adoption if anyone's interested. I'll send you a link or something. The art's not mine, but hey everything in google is fair play, yeah?

Thanks for the support from last chapter, guys! Now if you could share your thoughts again plox~ :3

Next chapter will still be on Tala's side of things.

-mimic

 **PS: This is now cross posted in AO3, there are 2 Kai/Tala authors there that are active and their stories are pretty good. If you have time do drop by and check it out. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**50 Shades of Orange**

 **4 of 14**

Tala furrowed his brows, training his eyes on the back of Kai's head. The shorter male hadn't paid him attention since they went through the alley and entered another street. The hotel on the other side had loomed over them making Tala subconsciously lick his lips. But then Kai suddenly turned left then continued down the path without so much as a glance to their supposed destination. Tala followed wordlessly, a bit at a loss. He was more puzzled when, a few moments later, Kai entered a minimart that was along the way, ducking to one of the few aisles in quick strides.

Tala kept an eye on Kai while he browsed the shelves in the cooking isle, his height easily allowing him to tower over the low shelves of the store. He found himself half a liter of extra virgin olive oil in quick order and then briskly returned back to the checkout counter after nabbing a box of _MySize_ size 60 before anyone could be the wiser. Not exactly his favorite brand of rubbers but it'll do. He purposely ignored the arching thinly shaped brow of the cashier and the pointed look she was giving to his crotch. The goods were already packed before Kai came back and paid for his five small packs of tomato sauce...?

...A snack for later, maybe?

Most of his bed partners do get hungry after a good romp but Tala hadn't encountered anyone with a fixation over tomato sauce before... and Kai didn't get any isotonic. Thinking nothing of it, Tala went to the chillers at the very back and grabbed two bottles of Gatoraid and a bottle of water. Everybody was allowed to a few quirks of their own he supposed.

Kai was already waiting for him outside the minimart when he made the new purchase, the cashier still shooting him with what she thought were discreet glances. Tala gave his thanks and quickly stuffed the bottles into the olive oil's plastic bag before the cashier could put it in another. He reminded himself to have someone draft a proposal for recycling and plastic free Bay City. They continued on their way without any incident after that.

So now here they were, Kai walking in front, giving Tala a tantalizing view of his smooth creamy nape. Kai's hoodie weighted the fabric around his neck down a bit and gave a teasing hint of the faint dusting of freckles hiding there. It made Tala tingle with shameless curiosity if whether or not that small back of his was mottled with them as well. Will they be scattered? Have a distinct pattern like constellations up in the night sky? He could easily imagine himself mapping each one of them with small nips and kisses for hours upon hours.

While it was a happy thought, a _very_ happy thought that fuelled immensely pleasing prospects for later, and the view fantastic, they've been walking for quite a while. Tala was starting to wonder just where the hell Kai was taking him. They've already went past the busier streets and was now walking along the old houses where he could hear random noises of gossips, sounds of kitchen clutters or doors banging shut with some female adolescent shouting about everyone not understanding her or some such.

Still, Kai ignored everything around him. Tala would have thought he had forgotten that he was with him but Kai maintained a moderate pace and kept at an arm's distance. They turned to another street again, this time Tala didn't see any cars while the household and yard noises were replaced by the soft rustling of leaves from trees dancing to the occasional breeze.

Where was his little minx taking him?

Was there another inn? A motel? A hotel that he didn't know of?

Impossible. This was already the residential area, the oldest part in fact... Tala roamed his eyes around, mouth quirking at ill ease. The houses surrounding them were more empty spaces than lived in homes. Their faces gave quite the impression of the classic Scream mask...

 _Unless..._

A grin that could only be described as wolfish pulled the side of his mouth. His suspicions were founded when Kai entered the yard of an empty property.

Kai looked unassuming with his slight frame and perfect height that went just below Tala's angular chin, perfect for tucking.. Mystel, Raul and Oliver had all looked unassuming as well but— _hell_. They were the most adventurous, exciting and kinkiest lays Tala ever had. Kai, as it seemed, wouldn't disappoint. What with the way he was sauntering so casually in that devil may care way into the front porch of an abandoned two-storey house...

It was always the quiet ones, as the saying goes.

Tala trailed closely after Kai, his eyes roaming down from his shoulders to his denim covered ass. A bit rounder than average but definitely not something he would find on a woman's behind. His grin widened, feeling a sudden pinch tease his cock. One word: _grope-able_.

They entered the threshold and despite the broken windows, rotting wood, and knee-high dry grassland that greeted them on the lawn, the inside was more or less okay. It didn't smell of mothballs, just kind of dry and woody... kinda musty, though. The walls were bare except for the peeling and scratched up wallpapers. The floors creaked and groaned on some spots but was otherwise almost dust free. There was some sort of order in the way the sunken couches and broken chairs were arranged, the mused up maroon wool quilt draped over a couch gave an illusion of being homey even. There was a box at the foot of an old heavily chipped coffee table, new and out of place. Something to put a few personal effects, perhaps? A question to be asked later after their activities, Tala decided.

Tala's attention shifted from his surroundings to Kai when he set his small grocery on the table with the crisp rustling of the plastic bag, his back still turned to him. Sunlight seeped from the west side of the house through the wide cracks of the wooden boards nailed on the window sills, hitting Kai directly with its warm beams. The air was almost still as if to not disturb the tiny particles floating and filtering into the light. Everything melted as Kai turned slowly and faced him, head in a slight incline, his eyes drowning him in their unfathomable depths.

Tala breathed slowly through his nose and shakily released his breath through his slightly parted mouth.

It was like the gods were offering him the holy grail.

Kai's mouth parted and then closed and then parted again and then closed, the motions repeating itself again and again. It was already quite too late when Tala realized that Kai was actually talking to him. Tala automatically responded with a, "Yes."

Kai then looked at him expectedly, brows lifting in question, waiting for something that Tala didn't know of. A long moment passed and then, "Did you even hear what I've said?" Kai asked with a hint of exasperation and humor in his tone.

Tala decided that bullshitting Kai wouldn't be a good start to their first night. He gave him an apologetic grin, "Ah, sorry, no."

Tala rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit twitchy under Kai's deadpanned gaze.

Kai ambled forward and made a beeline towards the box. Tala, despite himself, moved forward, side stepping around a couch to get to the coffee table. Kai bended on his waist and opened the box, Tala wasn't able to peer inside before Kai pulled a bag of brown pellets?

An unopened water bottle came out next and Kai carried the items back to the dining table where he placed his groceries.

"Kai?"

"Could you get the soup bowls there? I need five. Thanks."

Blinking, Tala peered over at the box and true enough there was a stack of disposable bowls inside. Tala bended down and took out probably six bowls and went over to where Kai tore open the packets of tomato sauce. Tala set the bowl at the center of the round table and watched Kai scoop out a handful of feeds and dumped it into a salad bowl into a steady stream of _tak-tak-taks_.

"What's that?" Tala asked.

"Dinner."

Tala was about to ask what he meant by that but when the second handful of pellets began hitting the bottom of the bowl a white blur darted on the floor. By the third handful two more blurs crossed the floor straight to the couch behind Tala. By the fourth, Tala heard it:

" _Nyaaaaaa._ "

Then something brushed against Tala's leg.

"Don't be a pest, Dragoon," Kai chided softly while he poured the tomato sauce in the bowl.

Tala looked down and found a gray cat curling and brushing itself against Kai's legs, pink nose lifted. It had a round patch of black fur around one of its blue eyes. It let out another meow that projected impatience.

"Kai?" he asked. Why was a cat here?

"They don't bite."

"Huh..." that was good to know... wait. " _They?_ "

It was as if the mere question summoned the so called _they_. Three more cats joined Dragoon's meowing, taking turns in brushing their body against Kai's legs.

"The gray one's Dragoon, Draciel's the cow-tuxedo," Kai said without lifting his attention from his task. He diluted the cat food mix with a bit of water and then tossed it with a shallow plastic ladle. "Drigger's the striped bobtail and Strata's the odd eyed shrimp."

The white calico cat, Strata, the smallest in the bunch with an orange patch staining its mouth, gave a high pitched yowl that sounded quite indignant. Kai's mouth quirked slightly.

Tala picked up one of the felines, Drigger, by the scruff of its neck, bringing it to his eye level. The brown tiger striped cat regarded him with curious big round yellow eyes. Tala took one of its hind legs and pulled it aside slightly to see if it was a boy or a girl.

"I wouldn't do that," Kai said, nonchalant.

Tala craned his neck at Kai's direction, still holding the cat's leg by its paw. "Why?"

The low hiss was the only warning Tala got before a thin burn was painted across his cheek making him drop the cat with a loud hiss of his own. Tala would have cursed the damn feline but the soft chuckle that reached his ear kind of short circuited his brain. Kai was looking quite amused managing to appear both reserved and cheeky. Tala let Drigger off the hook.

He decided he liked that expression on Kai.

Would he look like that after a good round of kinky sex, too?

Tala took a short moment to conjure up the mental image. Kai would be lying beside him, pliant and relaxed, and Tala wouldn't be able to hold himself from pulling him into his chest and shower his sweet face with kisses—

And then they'd go for another round. Then another. And another...

Tala decided he liked that, too.

Very much so.

"Thanks, I think I needed that," Kai said, jolting Tala out of his day dream.

"Any, any time," he replied. "Are these your pets?"

"More or less," Kai shrugged. "I can't keep them in the dorm or at home."

"So you keep them here?"

"Nobody's home."

"Huh. Point," Tala mumbled. "So, where's the last cat?"

Kai set the food bowls on the floor two at a time, the cats immediately gathering round him. "Upstairs, most likely. Dranzer likes her windows. Wait here."

Tala watched Kai step over the eating cats, heading straight for the stairs, expertly avoiding the holes on his way up. Creaks from the weak flooring could be heard from the ceiling. Tala followed Kai by sound, the light shower of dust marking his path on the ceiling. Kai came back a few seconds later with a big slab of orange and black fur draped vertically across his chest, the cat's front paws resting on his shoulder. Kai made a beeline to the table and let the cat hop off from his hold. The cat nimbly landed on its front paws then fluidly sat up and regarded Tala with half mast bottle green eyes.

Tala's brows twitched. It was like the feline was judging whether he was worthy of her time or not. However, just as quickly as he was placed under scrutiny, the cat turned her head towards Kai's direction and ignored him. There was a bald patch of fur at the base of her neck where the skin twisted like an ugly gnarl on a tree. Kai placed the feeding bowl in front of her. The cat smelled it once and then ate. "What happened to her neck?"

"Dranzer's my only real pet here. The others just sort of came," Kai answered, evading the question.

Tala dropped the subject. "Dranzer, huh... weird name for a cat."

"It's another name for the Vermillion Bird."

"Like the Indian Rooster..?"

Dranzer's head darted from the bowl, ears twitching, and looked at Tala as if she was insulted.

"Try phoenix," Kai replied with a snort, petting Dranzer's head. The cat went back to eating. "It's a different name in every country or culture but essentially it's still the Vermillion Bird."

"Hmm... What about the others, then? Dragoon's obviously not a bird... or is he—she?"

"No. He's the Azure Dragon. Draciel's the Black Tortoise and Drigger's the White Tiger," Kai explained. "Strata's the Yellow Dragon."

"So you kind of named them after the Four Gods except there's five of them...?"

"You're familiar with Japanese mythology?" Kai asked.

Tala gave a shrug. "Anime junkie when I was in uni."

Kai lifted a delicate brow.

"I don't look like it but I have my fair share of nerdy stuff, too," Tala grinned.

"You do."

"I do what?"

"Look the part." Kai pointed at Tala's hair.

"Ah. Like it?" he asked, smirking now.

Kai inclined his head and then turned his attention back to Dranzer, scratching her behind her black ear. "It's good," he started, "if you're going for the cockroach look."

Tala's jaw fell slightly. _Cockroach?_ His style had been called a lot of names. Most common were cool and badass courtesy of his past lovers and then unique and inappropriate for formal events courtesy of his mother but never _cockroach_.

He would have called Kai on it but then the slight quirk that was tugging the corners of his mouth told Tala that he was just messing with him. "That's not very nice," Tala said, the indignity of being called a roach was already beginning to dissipate. "You don't hold back with the compliments, do you?"

Kai shrugged and smirked at him. "And you're capable of holding a decent conversation after all."

Tala gave a hollow laugh, trying to maintain a confident front after having been reminded of his biggest flaw. Word vomits were a big problem especially around people falling under his type and Kai... Although he was a lot younger than Tala's normal fare, fits it to a T. Boyish face, thin pointed nose, deep set of eyes and his _lips_. Gods, his lips. Thin upper lip with a prominent Cupid's bow and a slightly plump lower lip, soft and smooth, fleshy pink and utterly ravishable.

Tala's phone vibrated suddenly in his pants pocket, the generic ringing tone that he uses for incoming calls blaring and intruding into Kai's cat hideout like an unruly gate crasher. "One second," he said, excusing himself.

Tala backtracked to the front of the house, dropping his grocery bag on the couch on his way. He fished out his phone and saw Bryan's name displayed on the screen. Tala swiped the call icon to the side and held the phone against his ear. "Yeah?"

" _Where the fuck are you?_ "

Tala winced, Bryan's annoyance easily carried through the call. "Something came up."

" _You mean that kid from the drive thru._ "

How did he even...? Tala shook his head. Never mind. This was Bryan after all. "Tell Spencer I'll give him a bottle of 1985."

Tala heard Bryan yell his offer for everyone to hear. After a moment he heard Spencer speak, " _Two or nothing._ "

"I'll try," Tala grumbled. The _1985 Richebourg Grand Cru_ was the pride and joy of his father's wine collection. His old man had five bottles in total, Tala already have the first bottle covered for taking over Bay City's matters. As for the second one...

" _Make it happen, Tal_ ," Spencer laughed.

" _You heard him,_ " Bryan said, " _You gonna be able to catch up here or you gonna fuck?_ "

Tala considered his position for a moment. "I'm getting to the latter."

" _Hoh. Just make sure your lay's legal, Ivanov_."

"He is," Tala assured and made a mental note to ask later. Kai mentioned a dorm so Uni student and he looked legal but it was good to be sure.

" _Have fun then_ ," Bryan said as a way of ending the call.

Tala headed back inside. The cats were already finished eating and Kai was sitting on the floor and was busy playing with them using a stick. Kai lifted his gaze up to him.

"Social call," Tala explained.

Kai nodded and resumed poking Draciel with the stick.

Tala ambled to where Kai sat and plopped himself in front of him. Tala stroke Dragoon's back and the cat suddenly lay down on its side as if offering its belly for a scratch. Tala almost did but the cat tried to catch his hand with its paws. Tala played the cat's game and poked it on its side, causing it to roll over its other side.

"Need to go?" Kai asked, quiet.

Tala gave a head shake. He was about _this_ close in getting into Kai's pants. No way was he letting this chance go. "And miss out from all this fun? Nah." He poked Dragoon again and made the cat turn back to its other side as if to prove his point. "So. You named these guys from Japanese mythology?"

Kai glanced over him. " _Wu Xing_ , Five Elements of China... well, their names are _Wu Xing's_ western counterpart."

"What's the difference? Japanese, Chinese and American, I mean."

Kai's brows furrowed but then answered eventually. Tala was treated to a long explanation of the Four Gods and the guardians of the North, South, East and West. The American part was a bit tricky because Tala had only meant the US when he mentioned it not the whole American continent. Kai focused more on the info about the Vermillion Bird. Tala made himself comfortable in the middle of the lecture that was more of a story telling than anything and shrugged off his orange blazer. Strata was the first to sit on his lap and he petted the cat absently, not minding that he'd probably shed fur against his button up shirt. Soon, Dragoon, Draciel and Drigger snuggled up to him. The cats didn't exactly sleep. They were more like lounging beside him or on his lap as if they were listening in Kai's story, too. Dranzer on the other hand sat on Kai's lap and snoozed there, purring like a motor.

Tala pegged Kai as the quiet type. Still did but, as Tala was pleased to discover, Kai could be pretty vocal when you hit the topic that made him tick. It was still pretty obvious that he wasn't used to long winded conversations though. His voice had taken a raspy undertone eventually. Tala had to stop him for a moment when he began clearing his throat to grab the water from his grocery bag on the couch.

The topic soon branched out to other mythologies and gods humans worshipped a long time ago. Tala didn't even notice that it had already gone dark until Kai announced that they should get going. He was reluctant to let his story-teller go. Kai was still in the middle of telling him about the King of the Russian tundra, Wolborg.

"We can continue another time," Kai said, lifting Dranzer off his lap.

Disappointed not to hear the rest of the story, Tala couldn't help himself make an offer he hoped Kai would agree to. "A friend of mine has a new bistro, it's the opening night... Would you like to go there with me? For dinner?"

Kai paused and looked him over, as if considering something before he answered with a definitive, "No."

"Spencer's food is really good," Tala tried to plead his case.

"I'm sure it is," Kai said, monotone but Tala could hear the undertones of amusement playing beneath his words, "but I don't go out to dinners with older men who'll fuck me senseless in their sports car afterwards."

Tala spluttered at the wrong idea the other male had over his invitation. "I-I! I was just—"

Kai only chuckled and then Tala no longer had the heart to correct him.

 **:::**

Tala swiped the ball between Bryan's fast dribbling. He bounced the ball behind him and swivelled around to evade the shaggy haired male's attempt on stealing it back. Blood pumped into his legs as he spurned his feet into a mad rush towards the basketball ring as the sun beat down on his back and the hard rubber of his shoes bit perfectly onto the asphalt surface of their private court. He made a split second pause, taking his form, hands having a sure grip on the ball as his arms fluidly guided it from his waist up to an outstretched arch to let the ball fly into the ring for a perfect shot—

 _Thanks, I think I needed that._

—Only to be blocked by a blond Neanderthal. Spencer swatted the ball off course with a resounding _whap!_

Tala cursed under his breath, panting, while Bryan caught the ball easily and dribbled it lazily, a smirk splitting the bastard's face. "Tired already, Red?" Bryan mocked.

"I'd say distracted," Spencer said, wiping the underside of his chin with the inside of his dark loose tank top.

"I'd like to see any of you go two against one," Tala snapped, bending at his waist, his hands propping him up from his knees, hair plastered on the sides of his face and sweat sliding down his chin. "And I'm not distracted."

Spencer inclined his head. "Sure. I can take you both, _easy_."

Bryan shared a look with Tala, his smirk turning feral. Tala straightened himself out, his muscles tautening, and nodded. Spencer was a big tough guy that resembled a middleweight UFC fighter more than a chef-owner but taking him down wasn't impossible. Especially if he and Bryan tagged team him.

Bryan dribbled the ball between his hands, the ball bouncing in front of him and then behind, the action telling Tala that the taller male was getting ready for the attack. Spencer took his stance in front of the ring squatting and lowering his center of balance, easily occupying the front of the court. Tala dug his feet on the ground, ready to bolt. Tala shot off alongside Bryan upon hearing the loud slap of the ball against asphalt.

Bryan passed him the ball and Tala caught it with sure hands, the ball slapping hard on the ground as he dribbled it. Spencer turned to him, marking his every move. Tala zipped forward—

 _We can continue another time._

Spencer suddenly loomed over him. Tala staggered. Spencer's hand shot down to the ball but Tala backtracked, making him miss. Tala bounced the ball behind him once and then pivoted his body, turning to Bryan and catapulted the ball straight to his—

" _Fucking shit, Ivanov!_ "

...face.

The ball bounced off Bryan and then pathetically rolled to the wayside.

"See. Distracted," Spencer deadpanned, straightening out to his full height.

Tala winced as Bryan cursed him some more. " _Oops?_ " he offered.

He was answered with the ball hitting him straight to his head that knocked his brain against his skull. " _Jesus Christ!_ _Kuznetsov!_ I'll fuck you in the ass!"

Bryan wiped the blood off his busted lip. Tala felt a twinge of guilt-

"Like hell you will again. You were a lousy fucker."

Bryan deserved that ball on the face. _Again_. And a sharp kick on the dick as well. Michelle would understand.

Tala sneered. "I wasn't exactly crying tears of joy too, asshole."

"And I don't need to hear more," Spencer said, bumping his fist on top of Tala's head. "You're distracted, Tal."

Bryan clicked his tongue. "He's just sour 'cause there wasn't any actual _fucking_ during his fucking date."

" _Yet_ ," Tala glared, annoyed. Just because he didn't get into Kai pants the other day doesn't mean he won't in the future. "Let's go for another shot."

" _Pah._ I'm already beat," Bryan replied, pulling off his tank from the back and then used it to wipe off the sweat from his neck to torso.

Tala rolled his eyes. Lazy bastard. "You up for it, Spence?"

"No," Spencer answered going back to the stone bench and grabbed his water bottle to pour the contents over his head, the water weighing down his short blond hair. Spencer sleeked it back with one easy sweep of his hand. "It's pointless when your head's not in the game."

Tala grumbled and followed Spencer, grabbing his water bottle when he reached the bench too. He gulped half before he dumped the rest over his head letting the cool drops run down the length of his neck before shaking it off. His tank top was the next to go and was thrown on the bench haphazardly. He grabbed a thin towel from the stack in another bench and began wiping his sweat off.

"So, what exactly went wrong?" Spencer asked, picking up a towel for himself.

Tala looped his towel over the back of his neck and held each end with his hands. "I don't know. I guess I _was_ distracted."

" _Distracted?_ " Bryan echoed in disbelief.

"Yes. Distracted. It happens to me too, Bryan, as Spencer pointed out earlier."

Bryan made a face, "What in the flying fuck could distract you from screwing your booty call?"

"Kai makes a good story teller, all right?"

"Story teller?" Spencer asked, his low voice taking the same disbelieving quality like Bryan's.

Tala nodded. " _Yes._ Stop repeating everything I say. It's not that unbelievable. He knows neat stuff about history and mythology."

The look that Bryan and Spencer shared didn't go unnoticed to Tala. "What?"

Both males were still sharing looks, mouths shut, quiet, as if they were having a telepathic private conversation between themselves.

" _What?_ " Tala demanded.

"You could let him meet that new kid you were telling me about," Spencer finally said.

" _Are you fucking insane?_ " Bryan gaped at him.

"It's just for a test. And it's about time you lift his ban already."

Tala growled. "I'm still here, bastards."

"Shut up, Ivanov," Bryan snapped. "And, no, Spence. That idiot cost me my best bartender. Besides, Hiwatari's too good of a kid to be subjected to his brand of stupid."

" _Wait._ Hold on. _Hiwatari_?" Tala interjected.

"Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson is Bryan's new part timer," Spencer explained curtly. "You didn't tell him, Bry?"

" _What do you think?_ " Bryan bit out. "No. I'm not gonna let him near my employees ever again."

"He'll only meet him, Bryan. Plus you'll be there."

Bryan seemed to consider this and then threw Tala a hard look then turned back to Spencer again. " **No.** "

It was news that Bryan had connections to the ancient bastard Tala was soon to be dealing with again. But that wasn't what caused Tala's annoyance to be replaced with newfound interest. The mere fact that Bryan didn't mention the kid till now despite his familial ties was enough reason to meet him.

" _No, no, fuck no_ ," Bryan said shaking his head as if sensing Tala's mounting curiosity. "I'm **_not_ ** letting you in my club."

"Then let me meet him _outside_ ," Tala grinned.

" _He's barely legal_."

"Oh, then what's eating you mom?"

"Fuck you, Ivanov."

"Been there, done that. Didn't actually work for us both," Tala brushed off casually.

"The answer's still no," Bryan growled. "I mean it. _Hiwatari's a good kid_. He doesn't need your shit."

"I haven't even met him, how'd you know I'd like him?"

The question wasn't even up for debate. Bryan knew his type very well.

Bryan sighed in exasperation and mumbled something under his breath. Spencer walked away from their circle to where the ball had rolled off to. He picked it up and made a chest pass to Tala. Tala caught it easily. "You couldn't see past your nose back then, Bryan," Spencer said. "I doubt your part timer would fare better than Tala's drive-thru kid."

Bryan scoffed. "Trust me, he will."

"Then all the more reason to. At the very least, maybe he could help Tala with his grandfather." Spencer turned to Tala, expression bland but the weight behind his dark blue eyes betrayed it. "And you wouldn't pull anything with a minor."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Tala agreed, nodding, though he had no clue about this so called reason Spencer was talking about. "Besides me _and_ Dad could use all the help with the Chief Justice. You know how much a pain in the ass that bastard could be."

Bryan scowled.

Tala gave his most apologetic smirk. He knew he was being unfair roping his old man to plead his case when Bryan would move mountains if it meant that it could help him... but Bryan made it too hard not to be curious.

Besides, despite his obvious lack of faith in him, Tala wouldn't pursue the kid even if he was more perfect than Kai—which he doubted very much. Tala had already learned his lesson after Troyard. Bryan was a right real bastard but when it all comes down to it Tala wouldn't dare jeopardize his friendship with him again over a one night fuck.

Bryan regarded him, brows furrowed and there was a hard set on his jaws. "Pass me the ball," he barked.

Tala allowed his smirk to widen into a grin and passed the ball to Bryan with a bounce. "Best of three?"

"I win, we never talked about this," Bryan said. "You win, do anything and I'll break your fucking neck."

"Keep that up and I'll think you're actually gay and cheating on Mich," Tala mocked, raising his brow.

Bryan scoffed, moving back to the court. "Michelle'll make you eat your own dick first then break your neck."

"She met him already?"

"Not yet, but she'll like the kid. Hard not to," Bryan grumbled. "Now enough yap."

Tala walked casually back to the court, carelessly throwing the towel behind him.

"Keep it clean, you two," Spencer called after them.

Bryan let the ball bounce from one hand to another before he passed it to Tala. Bryan narrowed his eyes and dropped his center of gravity, arms spreading wide, assuming a perfect defensive position.

Tala bounced the ball between his hands slowly at first and then gradually picked up the pace. His feet moved back and forth, the ball going in between his steps, testing the waters against Bryan. Bryan remained stationary, his muscles taut, and watched him with the attentiveness of a hunter aiming at a wild goose behind the scope of his rifle. Tala knew the odds were against him. While physically they were equal Bryan had bested Tala more times in a friendly game of ball or in any physical sports for that matter. Even so.

Bryan should have known better than agree to this game.

There was an old saying after the small smear that was Collinsport changed to Ivanovsport. It came to be when a piss poor trawler, Kirill Sobchak Ivanov, had challenged the head of the founding minor gentry, Barnabas Collins, to a game of _Noddy_. Initially the stakes had only been the mere coins in their pockets...

Tala dug his feet, shifting his weight backward.

In a single night Barnabas lost all his family's power, property and prestige. He said one thing when it was time to part with the spoils.

Tala licked his lips.

Better dance with the devil than gamble against an Ivanov.

 **:::**

He shot a scowl at the closed cherry wood door, his knee bouncing rapidly. The quick tapping of the keyboard halted and made him shift his attention to the bun haired secretary stationed beside the current source of his ire.

"Would you care for another cup of coffee, sir?" she asked.

"How much longer?"

The woman's thick makeup didn't help hide her grimace. "I'm sure it will only be for another moment... though I could perhaps reschedule you for another meeting?"

"No need. However, coffee would be appreciated."

The secretary turned her swivel chair to the side, taking up the phone and requested for coffee. Tala leaned further into the leather couch, pressing his eyes closed and forced a deep breath into his chest then released it slowly. Tala grasped at the blackness at the back of his mind. He tried to ignore the sound of the fax machine, the heavy rapid tapping of keys and the annoying gurgle of the air conditioning that was installed in the Mayor's waiting room.

They should have that fucking thing replaced.

The shaky clinking of china made him snap his eyes open. The young office assistant holding the cup squeaked and successfully toppled the cup onto Tala. The hot coffee easily seeped into the material of his dress shirt and pants, jolting him up from his seat with a hiss and a expletive string of curses.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry!" the young mousy brunet gushed in apparent horror, hands trembling and hanging in mid air.

"Wyatt!"

The secretary was by them in seconds, ducking 'Wyatt's' head as she profusely apologized for the assistant's blunder. "I'm so sorry, he's new! And that is—we're very sorry Mr Ivanov!"

Tala gritted his teeth, skin prickling and pinching from the burn. "The lavatory, _please_."

The secretary jumped to her senses, "Yes, of course! Of course!" she spluttered and moved to the door leaving the office, "This way, Mr Ivanov."

Tala shot a glare at the bumbling assistant before following the secretary. Before she could lead him out of the room, however, the door to the inner office opened, Mayor Barthez holding it for the person behind him. A graying old man stepped out, buttoning up his immaculately pressed long coat, leaving non open, self importance and authority rolling off in spades, easily oppressing the room.

A scowl almost twisted Tala's lips.

Senior Chief Justice Voltaire Hiwatari.

And what he said next had Tala stumbling over his cemented impressions of the man.

"Tala Ivanov," the old man greeted lightly, voice easily carrying across the room _._ "We were just chatting about your father's renewed interest in our city."

"...Judge," Tala replied. The man almost sounded pleasant. "Good things... I hope."

"What ever happened to your shirt, boy?"

"M-my fault, Judge," the assistant stuttered from behind Tala.

"Ah," Judge Hiwatari nodded, lined face twisting in an indulgent smile. "Mr Ivanov cuts quite an intimidating figure doesn't he, Wyatt?"

The assistant only squeaked.

"Not much harm done, I should hope?" the man continued.

"Nothing dry cleaning couldn't fix," Tala replied trying to get his bearings right.

"Good, good." Judge Hiwatari turned to Mayor Barthez, "We'll talk at a later date then, Jean," and then at Tala, "Mr Ivanov."

Judge Hiwatari then swept across with sure steps that didn't coincide with all his 79 years, leaving Tala in a daze on just what the hell happened. Did that just happen, even? The last he, his father, and Judge Hiwatari shared pleasantries there was nothing remotely pleasant about it.

"Mr Ivanov?"

Tala snapped out from his musing upon hearing Mayor Barthez's nasal inquiry.

"I think we have fresh clothes for you to change, don't we Cath?"

Tala gave a headshake, filing the bizarreness of the whole exchange with the judge for later pondering. What was that old goat playing at? "It's fine, I have some in my car," he replied smoothly. "Though if you don't quite mind the state of my clothing I'd like to discuss what my father had in mind now."

"Ah, yes," the man nodded, rubbing his smooth chin. "I apologize for the wait, the Judge and I got caught up with local matters... Please do come in."

Tala obliged, making a detour first to the couch to grab his folder bag before coming inside the Mayor's office.

"Bring in some towels, Cath," Mayor Barthez called out. The last thing Tala heard before the door closed was the beginning of the secretary's snippy lecture to the inept office assistant.

 **:::**

"It went as well as it should be," Tala said, fiddling with his ear piece, keeping his eyes on the road. Mayor Barthez had been accommodating. A bit pensive while they touched the renovation for the city especially the business district and the dock but the man didn't outright reject the proposal. He'd go over them with Judge Hiwatari he had said, which got Tala wondering what kind of leverage the old man had over the rat-faced mayor. Tala made a left turn on the next corner. "How was the check-up?"

His mother took a second to answer. A second too long. " _They're optimistic about it,_ " she allowed, cautious.

"You still haven't told me what _it_ is," he reminded, admonishing.

" _Worry wart. It's fine. I'm fine,_ " she giggled. " _Fit as a fiddle._ "

"Does Dad at least know?"

Another round of giggles, this time telling Tala that his mother was up to no good. " _Hum... if everything works out, he should._ "

If his mother was making light of her recent visits to her OB then it couldn't have been bad. But then, she had a nasty habit of downplaying health concerns. If Tala wanted to be sure it was only a matter of ringing her doctor but the woman was keeping mum as per his mother's request. Patient-doctor confidentiality or, rather, they just want to see the men of the Ivanov's main household squirm.

" _Oh, I almost forgot. Tala dear you remember the luncheon this Saturday, yes?_ "

Tala found a free parking space up ahead and manoeuvred his car over there. He didn't have anything planned on Saturday until the evening... "Can't, I already have prior engagements."

" _Salima will be there_."

All the more reason not to attend. "I'm sure I won't be missed."

His mother gave a very un-lady like snort. " _Modesty doesn't suit you, dear. Are you still in Bay City?_ "

Tala turned off the engine and took the keys out of the ignition, shuffling out of his car in quick order, his mother no doubt hearing the soft _thud_ when he lightly pushed the door closed. "Mmm... Just to round up a few stray ends and some other things," he replied.

" _Will you be home for dinner?_ "

"No, I'll be eating at Spencer's new place."

" _He did mention that you weren't able to attend the opening..._ "

The bell of the shop chimed when Tala pushed open the glass door, the clerk looked up from his counter and gave a perfunctory greeting. Tala glanced at the glass divider for the in-house animals for sale, the small dogs yipped and leaned against their cages as they watched him. He fished out a shopping basket beside the counter and ignored the excitable mutts.

" _Be sure to make amends_."

"Of course."

The 1985 sitting on the passenger seat was more than enough amends. Though Spencer did ask for two... but Tala was still working on how he will earn that second one. If he could manage to invite the Chief Justice for a social lunch or dinner that will probably do the trick. His father didn't want any bad blood between his business' deals. Judge Hiwatari had been the only exception. His little parlor trick earlier haven't convinced Tala of his changed ways but he supposed it was a positive turn of events, albeit completely from the left field. Tala arrived at the food aisle and searched for the most expensive brand.

" _Well give my love to Spencer, dear, and don't go doing your shenanigans tonight. Your father will be meaning to go over what you and the mayor had discussed._ "

"Yes, yes, I'll see you later, Mom," Tala said, plucking a bag of salmon flavored cat kibbles.

The call ended with a muted _tut_ , Tala contemplated over another bag of tuna flavored kibbles before deciding to get both. Five fully grown cats would make quick work of these anyway, and then... He spied the cans of wet cat food on the top shelf and grabbed three. Tala grinned to himself. Those cats will be eating at the palm of his hands before the week was out.

...Maybe he should get a yarn ball for Dranzer.

It was pretty obvious which cat was Kai's favorite. Scoring brownie points with the temperamental feline would up Tala in Kai's good books for sure.

His purchase was rung up without much fuss and Tala was out of the shop in a matter of seconds and was making his way back to his car. He opened the driver's seat and almost ducked in when he caught sight of his new favorite shade of blue at the corner of his eyes. Lifting his head, a wide grin pulled the corners of his mouth seeing Kai on the other side of the street talking to a pink haired girl...?

Tala's face scrunched in worry. Was she his girlfriend? But Kai can't have a girlfriend. He just can't because that would mean he was straight and that was just impossible.

Tala lingered by his car while the two interact. The girl smiled at something Kai had probably said and patted him on the shoulder. Tala couldn't see Kai's expression as he had his back turned to him. The two exchanged words for a bit more before Kai walked away to the nearby tram stop. Tala's leg was stuck on the pavement and could only watch Kai boarded the next tram. The girl went back inside a shop that had _Wong's Antique_ painted on its shop window.

A few seconds passed before Tala regained control of himself. He deposited the cat food into driver's seat before promptly shutting and then locking the door, intent on talking to the girl and clear things up.

She can't be Kai's girlfriend. She just can't.

Tala reached the store and hesitated for a split second before he pushed the door open, the low clanking of a cow bell announced his intrusion while the smell of what Tala could only describe as ancient welcomed him.

"Hello, welcome," a girl from behind a shelf of old china tea cups said. She poked her head to the side and Tala recognized her as the same girl that was talking to Kai earlier. "Can I help you with anything?"

She sounded nice enough but Tala already had his misgivings over the female. She had a small face and pouty lips and though Tala's preferences didn't find her even a bit attractive he knew Spencer would look at her way twice and would definitely buy her drinks if they met at a bar. Her golden eyes narrowed at his scrutiny but there was no malice in the gesture especially on how her lips curled in a sultry smile and then _prowled_ closer to him.

"Sir?" her voice dripped of honey as she crossed her arms underneath her well endowed breasts. "See _anything_ you like?"

"I appreciate the attention but I'm gay," he said, cutting her interests before it had chance to delude itself.

She blinked at him, dropping the whole she-tiger-in-heat act before deflating with a sigh. "Figures all the hot guys are doing each other."

He offered her a cordial smile. "Your boyfriend was pretty cute, too."

"Boyfriend? I _wish_. But Rei's too..." she wrinkled her nose. "So how can I help you Mr Sex-on-legs-but-I'm-gay?"

" _Mariah!_ "

A dark haired male approached them, scowling, "You don't talk to customers like that," his golden eyed gaze settled on Tala. "I'm sorry for my sister, she can be rude."

" _But Lee_ eeee."

The girl dragged the whine into a high pitched curl that had Tala's eye twitching.

The flat nosed male gave an apologetic smile. "Ignore her. Can I help you with anything?"

Tala looked around the shop finding no interest in any of the old furniture, toys or various indigenous looking knick knacks that should belong in a museum or someone's attic to accumulate dust... or it should have been if Tala hadn't had that chat with Kai last Sunday. It was easy to see the younger male picking up that old stone tablet on the corner and ponder whether or not it had some significance in history.

"Sir?"

Tala snapped out of his musing now that silly notion of Kai having a girlfriend was put to a rest he could focus on much more important pursuits. "Ah yes. That young man from earlier, does he come here often?"

"You mean Kai?" the girl asked, confusion painting her tanned face. "Blue hair, red eyes Kai?"

"I'm an acquaintance," Tala allowed.

She didn't look convinced but her brother answered all the same. "You could say that. He's interested in one of our books."

"Oh? Which one?"

That had the other male scrunching his thick, messy brows down. "It's reserved under his name until the end of the month."

"How much is it?"

"As I've said, it's reserved."

"I'll double the price."

That had the other bulking and spluttering like a cat with a hairball in its throat. "It's two— _No._ "

Tala took out a pen and his check book from his coat pocket.

"Now wait a second here—"

"Why do you want to buy it, Mr Sex-on-legs-but-I'm-gay?" the girl interjected, slanting Tala a measuring look.

Tala didn't believe in beating around the bush. "I want to give it to Kai as a present, of course."

There was a slight delay but the girl's face brightened up. "Oh, oh, Lee? Lee? _Leeeeee?_ He's kai's suitor. _Suitor!_ "

"I heard you the first time, Mariah, now pipe it down."

"But that's so _ooo_ cute!"

" _Feh._ You and your hobbies..." the tanned male shook his head then turned to Tala. "The answer's still no."

Tala maintained a neutral disposition.

"Now before you get any wrong ideas I have no problem with you gay people," the other continued, unexpectedly perceptive. "But Kai's been busting his ass over this thing."

"Then me giving it to him will help him, right?" Tala reasoned.

"Sure but then don't blame me when you ruin your shot at him."

His confusion must have showed on his face because the girl giggled behind her hand.

"Let's put it this way, Mr Sex—"

"Tala, just call me Tala," he interrupted, keeping his check book in his coat pocket.

"O- _kay_. Ta-la," she all but purred. "You're obviously loaded, coffee stains not counting... but is there one single thing you'd work from hell and back just to get?"

Tala considered it for a moment and came up with a blank.

"You kidding me?" her brother blurted out. " _Ayayaya..._ Don't think too much about it, man. It's not that deep," he sighed. "Here's the thing. I don't know Kai that much but I know he's the type of guy who likes to _earn_ things once he set his mind into it. Call it pride or whatever but you don't wanna go bruising it if you wanna stay in his good books. Pun not intended."

"What do you propose I do then?"

"Nothing," the other replied. "Pick another gift. I'm sure he's gonna appreciate it all the same."

"Suggestions?"

"What am I your love doctor?" was the immediate baffled reply.

"Oh hush you Lee, this is why you don't have a girlfriend," his sister tut-tutted. "We have a bookmark that'd go well with the book if you're interested."

"I am."

"Good," she gave him a bright cat-y smile. "Follow me."

The girl, Mariah, Tala decided that she wasn't all that bad nor was her brother, Lee, sashayed towards a glass counter that housed delicate looking baubles, jewelry, charms and some old coins. She went behind it and ducked to reach for a small box at the bottom shelf. She emerged in a second and presented it to Tala with flourish.

Tala eyed the round bright red box critically, assessing the intricately carved bird at its middle. It looked like a peacock but the tail feathers were more delicate wisps of fire than feathers. The crown was different too, flaring into fiery wisps the same manner as its tail. The bird's wings were folded but if the carver chose, Tala was sure its feathers would take the same fiery quality. Tala glanced up at Mariah, silently asking permission to open the box.

"Go ahead," she grinned.

Tala ran his fingers over the thinly carved filigree surrounding the main design and covered the entirety of the box before pushing the lid open. A flat red feather was nestled on the middle of the creamy velvet cushion.

"It's made from lacquer too, just like the box," Lee commented.

"Lacquer?" Tala asked.

"Yeah as in layered resin, the red is because of cinnabar. It's common in Chinese antiques. That one's authentic, by the way, 1952. We have the papers."

Tala lifted the paper thin feather, scrutinizing the make. The carving was impeccable just like the one on the box however since it was a bigger medium, about the length of his index finger, the artist had more leeway for detailing. It took the shape of a feather but the lines that were carved to detail it were delicately woven filigree.

"So?" Mariah prompted, cupping her face with her propped hands as she leaned on the counter. "It's the perfect gift, right? The book Kai wants is about the same birdy."

Tala placed the feather back to its case. He had no doubts it would make for a perfect gift and he'd already decided to get it for Kai even before he saw the bookmark. Still, he couldn't let the matter of the book in question go. "You said the book will be out of reservation at the end of the month. That's in two weeks."

"Yeah," Lee answered slowly. "You still want to buy it?"

Tala ignored the question. "Can Kai buy it by that time?"

There was a pause and the siblings shared an uneasy silent exchange before Lee decided to answer. "Not a chance. It's a two grand book, he's only saved up to about half of it last time I checked, and even when his reservation expires I won't be able to sell you the book."

"Why, is there another buyer?"

Mariah nodded. "Mm. A collector of sorts, he's been looking for the same book for years Papa said, and he likes Kai and all but he wants to give both a fair chance on it."

Tala pulled a face. That collector should get his ass moving and find another shop because he wasn't about to let him cause any grief to Kai. "I'll buy it now."

"You sure you wanna risk it?" Lee asked. "You look like a nice guy, hate to see you getting the cold shoulder because of this. I'm sure Kai'll get over it when he doesn't get it."

"I'm not risking anything," Tala said. "I'll buy the book now but I'll leave it here for him to get in his own pace."

"Huh?" Mariah intoned.

"You mean like paying us for a reservation fee," Lee clarified.

"Take it however you want," Tala said, taking out his check book for the second time. "My only concern is that Kai will be the one getting the book."

"I don't suppose you want us telling him you did this," Lee said.

"You did say you didn't want me getting the cold shoulder, didn't you?" Tala smirked, taking out his pen this time. "So how much do I owe you including the bookmark?"

Lee hesitated when he asked.

"Money isn't a problem," Tala said, pen already hovering over the blank check.

Mariah gave an amused snort. "You're hot, you're loaded, and you're sneakily sweet. What did Kai ever do to catch a guy like you?"

Her question put him in the spot again and he came up with another blank. Considering it now, Kai was his absolute type but..."Nothing," Tala murmured to himself. Kai hadn't really done anything special for Tala to put this much effort. "Absolutely nothing."

And strangely enough, Tala didn't find it the least bit strange.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Collinsport/Barnabas Collins - I got the idea of naming Ivanovsport from this, meaning Dark Shadows. This is just paying homage to the idea. In the story, Collinsport was founded 16th century. As for the actual setting of the story, it's a fictional coast place somewhere in America. I've only been in some parts of Asia so I stick to fictional setting.

Jean Paul Barthez - just, you know, that's his full name according to Beyblade wiki...

MySize- **_yes_** that's a legit brand. Size 60 is for men who have about 7.6" in length and 4.7"-5.1" in  circumferential width when they're erect. I just gave you the parameter for Tala's fictional size, up to you if you want him filling up the full inches. Have a happy nosebleed.

Noddy - it's a 16th century card game. It's the ancestor of the game Cribbage.

Non-Canon Characters - some are OCs some are not. Kirill Sobchak Ivanov is an OC; Tala's parents are OCs. Michelle's Michelle K Davis, Terraformars; and Troyard is Slaine Troyard, Aldnoah Zero. I'm saving canon characters for later use, whether their roles are of some import is moot, but I'd like them to be usable when the time comes.

Olive oil – needless to say this is for lubrication, why not lotion or hand cream some might ask. I thought of that too but then my search led me to a question, would you eat hand cream or lotion? ...Yeah.

Tomato sauce + Cat food - my cats adore that mix (I have 9 cats here at home). They go gaga over it. I don't know why.

Trawler - may refer to a fishing boat for trawling, or the fisherman itself.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry late update, I was caught up reading a few things and had to re-orient myself with 50Shade's Tala and Kai... oh boy. And this was shit to write, really. The characters were fighting against my machination... and I was bitch slapped with a yawning plot hole that I'm currently sewing together before it sucks everything in into a mess.

\- Height difference, well I hope it was pretty obvious that Tala's like in his mid twenties hence the additional inches over Kai, Kai still has some growing to do though I doubt he'll reach 6". On canon, or so some sources say, he's 5'6. Anyway, I used Kuroko no Basuke characters as measuring sticks for this and I asked a friend to confirm if it was still within normal height range (I'm asian, 5'8 is already freakishly tall in my standards) and he said yes, so I'm sticking to that. If you want to make comparisons: Kai – Akashi; Tyson – well (Akashi if Kai is kuroko); Tala – Aomine; Bryan – Midorima; Spencer – Murasakibara.

\- So that was Tala. What did you think?

\- We'll be back to Kai's in the next chapter.

 **IMPORTANT:** Rating up because Tala's a lecherous perv. A heads up, still don't know if there will be any of this since my outline isn't set in stone... anyway, any explicit sexual content will only be posted in AO3 as FFnet doesn't have the appropriate rating for it. They've rated it as MA+ but only have M rating as an available option for authors.

Thank you for the support from last time, and to new readers, welcome.

Stay cool guys,  
Mimic Shalle


End file.
